


"I love you, my darling."

by Peck_The_Chicken



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Boy x boy, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Late at Night, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sweet, date, late night, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peck_The_Chicken/pseuds/Peck_The_Chicken
Summary: A short, quiet, sleepy boy x boy date night under trees.If you do actually read this then thank you.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	"I love you, my darling."

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic so it may not be the best.

He pulled up to the secluded cliff spot and got out of the car. I looked around and starred at the sky. He placed a blanket on the grass and I stepped out of the old car. With a soft thud, I closed the door and could hear the beep as he locked it. It was almost twilight and the sky was a water colour of purples, blues, and pinks. Stars twinkled like diamonds.  
"Lover boy, come sit down."  
I loved that name, more than he knew. Butterflies and fuzziness filled my stomach every time. He patted the space on his right. I walked over to him and sat down. We were under a pair of big oak trees that acted as almost a cover. I rested my head against the crook of his neck. His arm reached around my waist and drew me closer to him.

"You ok? You seem quiet." He said starring into my eyes.  
"I'm better now that I'm here." I replied, turning my body to allow my head to rest on his chest- hearing his heart slowly beat.  
He reached his other hand to the one that was wrapped around my waist to envelop me in a hug. He rested his head on mine and closed his eyes, sighing a sigh of content-ness. I stared into the night sky and saw the stars shining. The air was crisp and cold and it sent a shiver down my spine. He looked down at me and hugged me closer, never letting go or taking his eyes of me. I felt his arms let go of me and I looked up at him. He carefully wrapped me in his jacket and pulled me into his arms again. He traced his fingers across my cheek and cupped my face. He leaned down. His lips caressed my nose and he gave a small laugh. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

We sat in silence for what felt like minutes. The sky turned completely black and the air was colder. His hand were running through my hair and he was whispering sweet nothings into my ear. My head was still resting on his chest, feeling it rise and fall. My eyes fluttered closed and I let my head move with him. As I feel asleep, I heard him whisper,

"I love you, my darling."


End file.
